Hasta que la inmortalidad no nos separe
by chris1501
Summary: Ambientado en el siglo XVIII. Extraños experimentos de su familia le hacen prestar más atención a un chico quien había sido su compañero de juegos en su tierna y olvidada infancia. Poco a poco el interés que siente por Eren se vuelve algo más, pero habrán obstáculos para forjar esta relación. •ERERI•Werewolf!Eren•


¡Hola gente! Vengo con este nuevo fic, basado en la película coreana "A werewolf boy" muy recomendada de mi parte, sobre todo por su actor Song Joong Ki (lo amo y siempre lo amaré u_u)

**Advertencias:** Werewolf!Eren (dejaré este dato: algo así como hombre lobo, pero su aspecto no se diferencia de un ser humano normal; su apariencia no cambia a no ser de que él lo quiera, pero los días de luna llena suele sufrir un cambio de personalidad). Fic ERERI, en ese orden.

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada de Shingeki no kyojin me pertenece, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama -bendito seas por crear este manga/anime-

Espero que lo que utilicé para separar aparezca...

* * *

El día estaba caluroso; tanto que sus ropajes se pegaban asquerosamente a su torso. De todos modos, estaban en pleno verano, dándole estadía por otro mes y medio a un cielo despejado acompañando a un sol ardiente.

Estaba desempacando lo poco que le quedaba y se detuvo al sacar de una caja un pequeño álbum fotográfico que en una horrible letra seguramente de un niño tenía escrito _"Verano. Recuerdos de 1739"_.

Lo dejó en un estante luego de un suspiro, concluyendo que lo vería un día de estos junto a su abuela.

Esta mañana había llegado desde su pueblo natal en Francia, aunque eso no indicaba que tenía raíces francesas. Su madre nunca le habló al respecto y él tampoco preguntó.

Los padres de Levi murieron trágicamente hace ya un año, y al parecer las tragedias le perseguían, pues su abuela enfermó mortalmente hace unas semanas, y por ello su médico le había recomendado salir de la ciudad y vivir en un lugar que no le empeorara su salud. Y gracias a esto terminó viviendo en un amplio campo de aquí; Alemania. Además, el cambio de país tenía sus razones, y es que sus padres antes de morir le había dejado una elegante y vieja casa en ese país en la cual había pasado los primeros años de su vida, y para no gastar dinero innecesariamente, decidió viajar hasta acá.

Ahora, sin desviarnos del tema principal.

Había terminado la limpieza y organización de la casa, así que fue a buscar a su querida abuela que estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras de la casa, apreciando el hermoso y bien cuidado paisaje que tenían. Y pues no era exagerar; adyacente a la fina casa de dos pisos, estaba la entrada a una montaña cubierta de árboles frondosos que empezaba a unos metros de los pies de la misma y en que quizá más de una persona habría muerto a causa de animales salvajes.

Pese a que tenía pocos recuerdos de su infancia, había solo uno que le tenía marcado. Y aunque no recordaba del todo, incluso en sus sueños, constantemente veía un par de ojos esmeraldas cambiantes a la luz que lo observaban tranquilamente. Se veía a sí mismo jugando en un río, sonriéndole débilmente a un supuesto adolecente mucho más alto que él a quien no le veía bien la cara por las sombras.

Se maldijo por estar sumido en sus pensamientos y ayudó a su abuela a entrar a la casa. Una vez adentro acompañó a su abuela al sillón para que él pudiera preparar el té de la tarde.

Desde que llegó a su nuevo hogar sentía ese un aire extraño impregnado en todo el lugar, intentando vanamente de hacerle recordar. De alguna forma los años siempre se encargaban de robar los recuerdos de la infancia, dejando solo un revoltijo de imágenes y situaciones. Ya con veinticinco años cumplidos recientemente, no le importaba tales cosas, pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar que será eso tan importante que había olvidado.

La noche cayó de improviso y Levi se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación luego de ayudar a su abuela a acomodarse en la de ella, pero lamentablemente unos ruidos provenientes de afuera de la casa le hicieron ponerse en guardia. Tomó un cuchillo que le había regalado su amiga Hanji insistiendo en que ocasiones como estas eran posibles, y había acertado. Agradecía; malditamente agradecía que la loca le hubiese obligado a aceptarlo.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente para no despertar a su abuela que dormía en el primer piso ni tampoco dejar que el sujeto que invadía sus tierras se escapara. Antes de salir tomó un candelabro de tres velas que reposaba en una mesita a un lado de la puerta de salida. Una vez afuera, se dio cuenta que el ruido venía del granero que estaba a unos pasos de la casa, al lado contrario de la montaña. Se dirigió allí intentando en lo más posible no hacer ningún ruido preguntándose por qué hasta ese momento había ignorado aquel granero.

Llegó hasta las puertas de este y notó que tenía bastantes cadenas cruzadas, realmente oxidadas, con una cerradura enorme en el centro. Dándose cuenta que no se trataba de ningún ladrón, tiró el cuchillo en algún lugar del pasto y buscó una pala o algo para romper el candado.

Bastaron un par de golpes duros para que el metal cediera y estrepitosamente callera al suelo, y de inmediato el ruido cesó.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, asegurándose con la pala para estar más seguro, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener al rápido ¿animal? Que pasó por su lado perdiéndose entre los árboles. Fue todo en un parpadeo, y el apenas pudo ver la figura borrosa de lo que podría ser un zorro, perro o cualquier animal parecido. Tuvo un ligero déjà vu.

Quedó boquiabierto aún mirando al interior del granero, pero pronto volvió a la realidad para mirar en dirección en que había corrido el animal. Pudo escuchar el ruido de los matorrales que indicaban hacia donde iba, pero si era un animal salvaje era mejor dejarlo ir.

Cerró la puerta del granero decidiendo que mañana por la mañana revisaría lo que hubiera dentro y ordenaría todo, dejando de lado –por ahora- el tema de aquel animal que se encontraba encerrado ahí.

. . .

Al día siguiente, se levantó lo más temprano posible para terminar igualmente temprano en la limpieza de su ahora granero.

Tomó unos guantes y todo lo necesario para la limpieza profunda, no sin antes dejarle servido en la mesita de noche de su abuela el desayuno.

Por cierto, su abuela recibía el nombre de Giselle.

En fin. Levi pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde botando cosas inservibles y limpiando hasta la más pequeña partícula de polvo. En el fondo del granero había una puerta de hierro conservada por los años, pero lamentablemente tenía seguro, así que le fue imposible abrirla pese a que intentó con el mismo método con el cual abrió el granero.

De todos los cachivaches que tuvo que botar, lo único que permaneció en su poder fue un baúl en perfectas condiciones, y que dentro de este se encontraban varios álbumes de fotos y retratos, viejas cartas y un sinfín de lo que suponía eran informes; se veían interesantes, sobre todo al leer el nombre de su difunto abuelo en uno de estos, así que se los quedó para luego satisfacer su curiosidad. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar tan lejos de su trabajo como lo era ese campo en medio de kilómetros y kilómetros de naturaleza.

. . .

Cayó la tarde y por no haber visto a su abuela en todo el día se empezó a preocupar.

Entró rápidamente a la casa y notó a su abuela en su silla mecedora que estaba en una esquina de la sala. Distinguió entre sus arrugadas manos lana sin tejer, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento sobre esta.

–Abuela –Le llamó, y al ver que la mirada de la susodicha se dirigió hacia él, soltó mentalmente un suspiro– ¿Qué sucede?

–Me vinieron a visitar… –Contestó quedamente, mientras lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos para luego esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa.

– ¿Quién? –Era raro que su abuela dijera eso, pues nadie sabía que ellos se habían mudado a ese lugar. Y por sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que su abuela no tenía contactos; en otra ocasión contaría aquella dramática historia del por qué.

–Él. –dijo sin darle a entender a su nieto de quien hablaba. Sonrió nuevamente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y más de una terminó en su lana. –Estoy tan feliz… de que siga vivo.

– ¿De qué hablas, abuela? –Mierda, lo último que necesitaba era que la vieja se volviera loca.

–Ya sabes… Eren. –Miró a su nieto, quien le miraba sin entender nada– Ah… supongo que en ese entonces eras muy pequeño como para que ahora lo recuerdes.

–Ya veo. –Decidió dejar el tema, ya que su abuela tal parecía que no tenía interés en seguir con la conversación.

Puede que se imaginen a la abuela de Levi como una persona vieja, ya en edad de morir; pero eso no es del todo cierto. Giselle tenía tan solo 50 años. Se había casado muy joven al igual que había tenido hijos, y lo mismo sucedió con sus hijos, pues en ese tiempo era de lo más normal. Anormal sería no estar comprometida a los trece años y casada a los 16, claro, siempre y cuando estuviera el consentimiento previo de los padres, después de todo estaban en pleno siglo XVIII.

Levi dejó la amplia sala para dirigirse al exterior, puesto que había dejado el baúl afuera y necesitaba entrarlo antes de que algún animal lo dañara.

Al entrar nuevamente, se dirigió a un lado de su abuela, indicándole el baúl, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo reconocía diciendo algo de que él no necesitaba saber aquellas cosas, y que eran objetos viejos sin importancia.

Aún así Levi decidió verlo, a lo que la abuela se rindió queriendo revivir recuerdos de su pasado.

* * *

Eeeeese fue todo el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, díganmelo para continuarlo. En este capítulo como pudieron ver no aparece Eren realmente, y si algúna(o) se dio cuenta: si, Eren fue el "animal" que salió del granero jeje.

El personaje principal como pudieron darse cuenta es Levi, por si acaso. Eren saldrá en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo.

Sin más, Chris se despide -3-

_Ciao._


End file.
